Talk:Anime-Manga Differences/Archive 1
Complaints? Just checking that no one has any complaints about this page. I thought it was a semi-decent idea. Simant (talk) 22:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's important that it remains about differences, not all the things the anime has added. ''~SnapperT '' 02:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it okay to keep the Pronunciation Errors section? Simant (talk) 03:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like a dubbing error, not an ani/manga difference. ''~SnapperT '' 04:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Would it be bad to add pictures of scene differences; or would that just get to ugly with too many pictures? Simant (talk) 19:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think adding a couple pictures to certain contrasts would be good but I think too many pictures would make the page huge. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 06:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Citations I think that more of the Anime vs. Manga differences should be cited. Not all of the rare-known are directly proven as few are well-known by non manga readers. --Lazer81095 (talk) 23:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yah whenever i add i try to cite on this page... But some people just are copying from leafninja and not getting exact episode/chapter (pages). Simant (talk) 23:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Splitting Can someone make the citations split themselves in two columns? There's a lot of white space. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Coloring I really don't think color errors belong here, since these errors were caused by the transition from mostly black and white panes. Simant (talk) 00:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :There are pages in the manga that are color. Example, Utakata's belt was different.Shelldone (talk) 00:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::So what? Those can go in the trivia of those characters pages. This is about events. Simant (talk) 01:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::those wouldnt be "color errors". they would be color differences. which is the point of the article, anime-manga differences.Shelldone (talk) 01:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Funny you should mention that particular error. I actually own a copy of the Second Artbook, which has the officially coloured images on which Utakata appears. Both show his sash to be orange, like in the anime. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::compare http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/8/83/Six-Tails_%26_Utakata.JPG AAANNNDDD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/5/50/UtakataFloat.PNG :::::both are different, even though theyre both orange. Just so you know, there are different kinds of orange, either different shades, or deeper/lighter colors. As I said, I actually own a copy of the artbook. The differences in colours are negligible. The great differences in the images seen on the Internet are likely due to scanning errors. I have absolutely no doubt that the animators were well-aware of the colouring of Utakata's sash and made no mistakes in his anime adaptation. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) not errors, but differences.Shelldone (talk) 00:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Most of the color differences are due to the manga not having the color in time for the anime adaption or because the animators just screwed up. Either way, it's a difference and has to be put in this page. --Kracel (talk) 00:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :only stuff that is an entirely different spectrum of color should be listed, not simple shading differences, due to color loss in transition from paper to digital media. Simant (talk) 03:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you guys stop deleting the part about Naruto's sage eyes. I believe it should have a place in the article as it quite a big difference between the official manga colouring and the anime. :The eyes are orange in the manga as well--Deva 27 (talk) 14:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No they're not http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/420/03-04/ :Check chapter 430.--Deva 27 (talk) 15:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Its an orange/red colour however the eyes are still yellow "Chōji's attire uses the same color scheme from his Part I appearance, as opposed to the anime where he wears red." - which manga chapter has Chōji coloured? --Kiadony (talk) 11:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) In episode 221 of shippuden when the akatsuki are summoned, their coats are incorrectly coloured, but in the most recent episode, Deidara's was corrected. :Anime correction was added. Good eye.--Cerez365™ 22:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) In Shippūden episode 255 when Kabuto is first caught in Kurotsuchi's Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique, there is a brief coloring error that shows Kabuto's cloak as the same color as his skin. --Questionaredude (talk) 19:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :At what exact time frame can that error be found because I don't see it.--Cerez365™ 19:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: About 15:08-15:09 in, on the close-up. Now that I look at it, It's not the same color as his skin, but the inner part of his cloak.--Questionaredude (talk) 19:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) http://yourupload.com/file/a710607d37d1409bc862f97f4af07847 anon additions These were copied word for word from leaf ninja, only difference between the two that i saw was that ref tags were formatted properly for here. SimAnt 17:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) single Manga release to volume release It would be nice to have those here as well, like killer bees missing tail in the manga chapter or hinatas single byakugan. I was thinking of renaming the page to something like, "Media Transition Changes". SimAnt 18:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation required Due to a discussion at Talk:Naruto Uzumaki, I took a look at scanlations of chapter 315 and watched Shippūden episode 55. In the scanlations, Kakashi says that Naruto has at least twice as much chakra as him, but in the episode, he says Naruto has about four times as much. I believe this is a difference, but since I can't find a raw to see if there's a kanji for "four" in it, can someone confirm this difference? Omnibender - Talk - 21:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Plot differences I was thinking of adding a section for that, which should be that hard to deal with plot differences that are different from the manga. I also will note that nothing that relates to the filler episodes unless if it affected the plot otherwise. I know a few good examples to use which are part of the official canon material. -Adv193 (talk) 18:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Help sorting out The most recent three anime episodes (197 to 199) changed the order of a lot of the events from the manga chapters (451 to 457). There are things such as Fū and Torune being introduced before the other Kage, and changes to when Naruto left to meet the Raikage. This is a very general note, which needs to be more finely looked into before going to the page, in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 23:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Worth Mentioning When Akino is first debutted an grabs onto zabuza, the anime changed the position of his right front paw, moving it from underground to on top of zabuza's foot. Is this even worth mentioning? SimAnt 19:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Susanoo Fingers The only place that I can even see the fingers properly in the anime is the same frame as this, which also has 5 fingers. SimAnt 01:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :First page in that same chapter, than hand holding the sword. Omnibender - Talk - 02:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the hand holding the sword in the anime though... SimAnt 03:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Protecting Tsunade The thing about Naruto getting his hand stabbed by Kabuto was in there twice. That's why I took it out. --Ampm123 (talk) 15:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 :Use the edit summary to explain this next time.--Cerez365™ 16:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Summoning In some ep. of Naruto he switches around Boar and Dog in the summoning technque, should that be in the article somewhere? --UchihaFan98 (talk) 14:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Only if you get the reference. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ep. 078 10:38 if you listen careful, and Ep 054 in 19:44, he says Inu, I, ect.--UchihaFan98 (talk) 08:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Tsukuyomi In the manga when Itachi has Kakashi restrained to the Slab of Stone/wood, it is in a distinct cross shape almost like the crucifixion of Christ. ((See here. In the anime however it is redesigned to be missing the top plank .(Here) Could this be considered censorship because they removed a blatant reference to Christianity? As food for thought they also did this in the FMA series and it's adaptions. CJB95 (talk) 05:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :# Yes, they probably removed it to avoid rubbing Christians the wrong way. :# No, it isn't actually a reference to Christianity. At least, it doesn't have to be. Although it probably was influenced by Christianity, crucifixion has been used in Japan as a form of capital punishment for centuries, often without any religious connotations. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) To do list Similar to the topic in the tankoban difference talk page, let's keep a section to list differences from the anime. I'm doing this partially out of laziness of looking if someone did already, though I am combing through the recent changes as usual. * In Shippuden 209, they added a lot of stuff on Konoha people before Kurama was summoned, and they didn't show Torifu, and the two other elders. Omnibender - Talk - 21:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) * In Shippuden 248, the scene where Kushina is holding newborn Naruto is mirrored, holding Naruto with her right hand instead of left.--Questionaredude (talk) 22:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *:Just to be sure, was this actually mirrored or was the entire video flipped horizontally? Sometimes people do that to make it harder for video hosting sites to use some sort of automated detection of copyrighted content. Omnibender - Talk - 18:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) *::Kushina has a band on her left wrist. In the manga, she held Naruto with that hand and the band was showing. In the anime she held him with her right and her band was not shown. (Sorry if I sound repetitive)--Questionaredude (talk) 18:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Arrogance Isn't a little arrogant to assume that there's erros in the anime instead of adjustments made by the studio? Talking about erros of adaptation sounds like comics-fanboys crying because of Spiderman movies.-- (talk) 19:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :The time they took making these "adjustments" they could spend it on animating the characters and scenes better.--Cerez365™ 19:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::My point is: is not about how they spend they time; THEY (the studio) are engaged to animate Naruto, they have the franchise's rights. Who WE are to point what's a "error"? Is just like go to someone's house and tell them how to use the VCR.-- (talk) 19:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Suppose they have the VCR and don't know how to use it? It's not supposed to tell the studio anything especially since the wikia isn't affiliated with them. The article is simply pointing out to the readers that Masashi Kishimoto did x and the animators did y. I don't see an issue with the article especially since its the same animators that will go back and change some of these discrepancies at later points in time. You don't fix adjustments, you fix mistakes. Doing stuff like making Zetsu's entire lower half white can never be thought of as an adjustment.--Cerez365™ 19:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Black Zetsu's foot is actually white in the manga as well:http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/526/2 But as for errors vs. changes, the fact that the revived Akatsuki's cloaks were recently changed from black to red shows that they do try to correct some mistakes once they've realized that they've made them.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I know that Black Zetsu's leg region is white. I was referring to their torso which is split in colour. There was an image of it on the wikia but it was deleted.--Cerez365™ 03:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke Is it worthy a note that in the anime Sasuke is aware of the 4th Shinobi war while in the manga he found out from Zetsu ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it seems so. --IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 15:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Episode 31 Continuity Error I don't know how to word it, but there's a continuity error in Episode 31. I'll quote it here from the article about it: Should this be listed on the page ? IIRC, there was no such error in the manga. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 12:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) should we mention That the anime gives a very illogical censures? Like a head bleeding, corpses with blood on the walls, but people being pierced and no blood coming out.--Elveonora (talk) 16:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure it's our place to judge that, and besides, it's not like they can censor everything, otherwise the anime wouldn't make sense. Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) That's why I brought it, it doesn't make sense for one wound to bleed and for the other to not. Like Naruto piercing his hand with a Kunaki and LOTS of blood gushing out, but people being cut/pierced/whatever without any kind of wound/blood, just a generic "whoaaah!" dying sound. Kinda ridiculous--Elveonora (talk) 17:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hinata/Pain Fight Isn't the manga and anime hugely different here? Shouldn't this be noted? I'm not to confident to put something like this up myself - but would someone else do it? On another note, I would really like to have a section for plot differences/filler; like a list of episodes/arcs (which we already have), but also when a episode has a lot of filler in it like this one. The anime and manga is not that much different. The scenes were simply extended and more flashbacks were shown, which as I understand is quite common for animes to do when portraying specific scenes. As such, they are distinct from Animation Errors and Changes which is essentially the only section where this would fit, and it isn't so much an error or a change as it is a common practice for animes. You would have to take it up with a moderator to create a new section taking note of every manga scene that was extended in the anime. (talk) 02:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) 95% of the anime has such changes like different facial expressions and camera angles, it won't be exact (obviously) they just made it longer to add some drama. If Hinata has used some new/more/different technique in such a case, it would be added.--Elveonora (talk) 18:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Left and Right variations. I think it's worth noting that some of these "mistakes" are more than likely taken from streams that have had their video flipped to avoid copyright issues, mainly, one mentioning seeing part of the left side of tobi's face through the eye hole, when tobi's mask only had an eye hole on the right up till obtaining the rin'negan. VlenFlyheight (talk) 12:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Doubtful. Crunchyroll releases anime for free a week after it's debut. Not to mention the animators draw scars (that they did confuse with eye bags/wrinkles) under both his eyes--Elveonora (talk) 12:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) 301 I added a difference regarding the rubber wall. There's one I'm not sure is a difference, can someone check the shinobi who make the earth wall? I think there might be a difference in their sleeves. In the manga, their sleeves are evenly long. I'm not sure if they are in the anime, since the Iwagakure flak jacket has asymmetric sleeves. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Their sleeves are also symmetrical in the anime.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:27, February 22, 2013 (UTC)